Warped Tour 2018
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2017 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2018 | next_tour = }} Lineup Journeys Left Foot Stage *3OH!3 *Asking Alexandria (Playing 7/22-7/28) *Beartooth (Playing 7/19-7/21) *Black Veil Brides (Playing 6/21-7/1) *Bowling for Soup (Playing 7/6-7/16 and 7/18-7/21) *Fenix TX (Playing 6/28-6/29) *Frank Turner (Playing 7/24-7/26) *The Interrupters (Playing 7/14-7/15, 7/17-7/19, 7/21-7/25, and 7/28-8/5) *Issues *Knuckle Puck *Mayday Parade *Pennywise (Playing 8/2-8/5) *Reel Big Fish *State Champs *Story of the Year (Playing 7/3) *Sum 41 (Playing 7/17) *Taking Back Sunday (Playing 6/24) *Underoath (Playing 7/16-7/18) *The Used (Playing 6/21-7/10) *Waterparks Journeys Right Foot Stage *All Time Low (Playing 6/22-6/24) *Authority Zero (Playing 6/28) *Echosmith (Playing 6/21) *Falling in Reverse (Playing 6/28-7/16) *Four Year Strong (Playing 6/21-7/29) *Less Than Jake (Playing 7/18-7/20, 7/22-7/27, 7/29-8/5) *The Maine *Movements *Real Friends *The Reverend Peyton's Big Damn Band (Playing 7/10) *Set It Off (Playing 7/27-7/28 and 8/3) *Simple Plan *This Wild Life *Tonight Alive *Unwritten Law (Playing 6/22) *We the Kings Mutant Red Dawn Stage *The Amity Affliction *Chelsea Grin *Deez Nuts *Hatebreed (Playing 7/13-7/14) *Ice Nine Kills *Kublai Khan *Mychildren Mybride *Sharptooth *Silverstein (Playing 7/17-7/20 and 7/25-7/28) *Turnstile (Playing 7/29) *Twiztid *Wage War Mutant White Lightning Stage *August Burns Red (Playing 7/29-8/5) *Crown the Empire *Dayseeker *Every Time I Die *Hail the Sun *Harm's Way (Playing 6/21-7/23) *In Hearts Wake *Knocked Loose (Playing 7/10, 7/18-7/19, 7/21, and 7/24) *Motionless in White *Nekrogoblikon *Senses Fail (Playing 6/21-7/17, 7/20-7/21, and 7/24-8/5) *Unearth Owly.fm Stage *As It Is *Assuming We Survive *Broadside (playing 7/10-8/5) *Capstan (Playing 7/10-8/5) *Chase Atlantic (Playing 6/21-7/31) *Dead Girls Academy (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Doll Skin *Don Broco *Grayscale *Makeout *Palaye Royale *Phinehas (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Picturesque (Playing 6/21-7/8) *Sleep on It (Playing 7/10-8/5) *Story Untold *Trash Boat *With Confidence *Yungblud (Playing 7/3-7/16 and 7/26-7/31) Full Sail Stage *1 Last Chance (Playing 7/30-7/31) *8 Graves (Playing 7/13) *A Friend, A Foe (Playing 6/29) *A Summer High (Playing 7/16 and 7/18) *A War Within (Playing 7/20) *Action/Adventure (Playing 7/21) *After the Calm (Playing 6/28) *Almost Awake (Playing 6/29) *Alteras (Playing 7/18-7/19) *Amerakin Overdose (Playing 6/30) *Amuse (Playing 7/24) *Antonio Hancock (Playing 7/12 and 7/29) *Apache Chief (Playing 7/25) *Apes of the State (Playing 7/26) *Art of Shock (Playing 6/21) *Ashley Leon (Playing 7/10) *At My Mercy (Playing 6/28) *Awake at Last (Playing 7/31-8/2 and 8/4-8/5) *The Band Camino (Playing 8/3) *Begotten (Playing 7/6) *Bears Among Men (Playing 7/1) *Beebs and Her Money Makers (Playing 8/2-8/5) *Beneath the Waves (Playing 7/7) *Bitter Suns (Playing 7/1) *Black Alley (Playing 7/20-7/22) *Blessing A Curse (Playing 8/3-8/5) *Blue Heaven (Playing 7/29) *Boarderlines (Playing 6/22) *Bodysnatchers (Playing 8/2 and 8/4) *Born A New (Playing 7/15) *Boundaries (Playing 7/15) *Boxford (Playing 7/12) *Boys of Fall (Playing 7/20) *Butchered (Playing 7/21) *Cali Conscious (Playing 6/24) *Captain Squeegee (Playing 6/28) *Carousel Kings (Playing 7/26) *Charmer (Playing 7/24) *Chaser (Playing 6/22) *Chaser (FL) (Playing 8/2) *Chrmng, (Playing 8/3) *Circuit of Suns (Playing 7/25-7/26) *CityCop (Playing 7/18) *Civil Youth (Playing 7/13) *Cockeyed Optimist (Playing 6/21) *Cold Shoulder (Playing 7/17) *Color Killer (Playing 7/27) *Cousin Simple (Playing 7/18) *Crash Overcast (Playing 6/22) *Crown Magnetar (Playing 6/30) *Darkwing (Playing 7/14) *Decent Criminal (Playing 6/23) *Discrepancies (Playing 6/30-7/5) *Don't Sleep (Playing 7/29) *Downswing (Playing 7/26) *Dr. Beardface and the Spaceman (Playing 7/13) *Dryer Fire (Playing 7/1) *Eidola (Playing 6/30) *Emma White (Playing 7/10) *Eternal Boy (Playing 7/16) *Everyone Dies in Utah (Playing 7/6-7/8) *Extortionist (Playing 6/30) *Failed to Study (Playing 6/29-6/30) *Fake A Home (Playing 6/28) *Fake Figures (Playing 6/24) *Falset (Playing 7/17) *Familypet (Playing 7/25) *Far Above the Ground (Playing 7/27) *Farewell Winters *Fat Heaven (Playing 7/14) *Feverwar (Playing 7/16) *Flight Club (Playing 7/12) *For We Are Many (Playing 7/20) *Friday Giants (Playing 7/19) *FUBAR (Playing 7/16) *Gabe Kubanda (Playing 6/28) *Gardenside (Playing 6/21-6/22 and 6/24) *GFBF (Playing 7/18 and 7/22-7/23) *Glacier Veins (Playing 6/23) *Glass Mansions (Playing 7/31) *Glassworld (Playing 7/19) *Gold Steps (Playing 7/7) *Great American Ghosts (playing 7/25-7/26) *Green Screen Kings (Playing 7/23) *Grudgeholder (Playing 7/27-7/28) *Gutterlife (Playing 7/28) *The Haddonfields (Playing 7/3) *The Hails (Playing 8/5) *Half Hearted (Playing 7/15 and 7/25-7/26) *Hard to Hit (Playing 6/22) *He Is We (Playing 8/2-8/4) *Heroner (Playing 6/24) *The High Ground (Playing 8/3) *Home Seeker (Playing 7/25 and 7/27) *I the Victor (Playing 7/30) *Idle Lives (Playing 7/15) *Ignescent (Playing 7/22) *In the Red (Playing 7/15) *Intervention (Playing 8/4) *Inventure (Playing 7/13) *Islander (Playing 7/1-7/8) *Jet Black Alley Cat (Playing 7/10) *Johnnie Guilbert (Playing 6/21-6/22) *June Divided (Playing 7/14) *Kaiser Solzie *Kaleido (Playing 7/22-7/24) *Kenny Holland (Playing 6/28) *Kill No Albatross (Playing 7/17) *King Neptune (Playing 7/28) *Knucklehead (playing 7/28) *Kosha Dillz *The Kreutzer Sonata (Playing 7/21) *Ky Rodgers (Playing 7/3-7/5) *Lakeshore (Playing 7/26-7/28) *Latewaves (Playing 7/14) *Leaders and Kings (Playing 7/31-8/2) *Lever (Playing 7/21) *L.I.F.T. (Playing 7/5-7/13) *Lighterburns *Lil Aaron (Playing 6/21) *Limbs (Playing 8/3-8/5) *LindaMar (Playinh 6/23) *The Living Strange (Playing 7/14) *Locals Only (Playing 7/15 and 7/26) *Losing Streak *Lost in Atlantis (Playing 6/29) *Love Canal (Playing 6/24) *Love Past Blue (Playing 7/6) *Makari (Playing 8/3) *Make Room (Playing 7/3) *Marko and the Bruisers (Playing 7/15) *Medusa's Disco (Playing 7/26) *Megosh (Playing 7/12 and 7/29) *Messer (Playing 7/6-7/8) *Molly Rhythm (Playing 7/13) *Montage (Playing 7/18) *Moral Support (Playing 7/13 and 7/27) *Mothersound (Playing 6/21) *Motives (Playing 7/18) *Never Loved (Playing 8/3) *Nihiloceros (Playing 7/28-7/29) *Nikol (Playing 7/30) *No Better (Playing 6/29) *No Hugs (Playing 7/27) *Not Ur Girlfrenz (Playing 7/6-7/10) *Oh Weatherly (Playing 7/8) *One Flew West (Playing 7/1) *One Last Shot (Playing 7/25) *Orchards (Playing 7/6) *Pickwick Commons (Playing 7/21 and 7/24) *Plasma Canvas (Playing 7/1) *Pour Choices (Playing 7/23) *Pros & Icons (Playing 7/25 and 7/27) *The Prozacs (Playing 7/15) *PVMNTS (Playing 6/24) *QuietKind (Playing 7/23) *Quote Unquote (Playing 6/22) *Qwam (Playing 7/28) *Redundant (Playing 7/17) *The Rift (Playing 7/19 and 7/24) *Riley (Playing 6/21-6/23 and 6/29) *Riverside Odds (Playing 7/13) *Rob Riccardo (Playing 6/28) *Rose Cora Perry and the Truth Untold (Playing 7/17) *Run Rabbit Run (Playing 7/19) *Saving Vice (Playing 7/27) *Saxl Rose (Playing 7/12 and 7/29) *Scattered Hamlet (Playing 7/8-7/10) *School of Rock Cresskill (Playing 7/14) *Secret Eyes (Playing 7/16) *Senior Discount (Playing 7/15) *Set Your Anchor (Playing 6/30) *Shallow Views (Playing 7/28) *The Shell Corporation (Playing 6/23) *Shiragirl (Playing 7/23-7/24) *Sincerely, Me (Playing 6/24) *Size Fives (Playing 7/23) *Skyhaven (Playing 7/22-7/23) *Skyward Story (Playing 7/29-7/31 and 8/2) *Single By Sunday (Playing 7/25) *Small Talks (Playing 7/30-8/2) *Something More (Playing 7/29) *Sondorblue (Playing 7/30) *Southpaw (Playing 7/20) *The Split Seconds (Playing 7/18-7/20) *Spiral Method (Playing 6/23) *Stacked Like Pancakes (Playing 7/29) *Standard Issue (Playing 6/21) *State to State (Playing 6/22 and 6/28-6/29) *Stay Loud (Playing 7/16) *The Stolen (Playing 7/14) *Stone Clover (Playing 7/20-7/21 and 7/26-7/27) *Straight on Till Morning (Playing 7/8) *Stringer (Playing 7/28) *The Studs (Playing 7/21) *Summer Wars (Playing 7/12 and 7/30-7/31) *Sundressed (Playing 6/28) *Sunnydale High (Playing 7/1) *Sweatergirl (Playing 7/20) *Tao Jones (Playing 7/31) *TAT (Playing 6/21-7/23) *Taylor Phelan (Playing 7/6) *Telltale (Playing 7/12) *Tha Native (Playing 6/21) *Throw the Goat (Playing 6/21) *Til Skies Fall (Playing 6/21) *To Whom It May (Playing 7/6-7/8) *Treads (Playing 7/14 and 7/29) *Tropidelic (Playing 7/30-8/5) *Two Birds (Playing 7/16 and 7/18-7/19) *Up From Here (Playing 8/4) *Vanessa Silberman (Playing 6/29) *Vanish (Playing 7/13) *Varials (Playing 7/13) *Vegas Lights (Playing 7/20) *Versus the World (Playing 6/24) *Vista (Playing 7/28) *The Voiceless (Playing 8/3) *Walk the Plank (Playing 7/29) *War Prayer (Playing 7/22) *We Were Sharks (Playing 7/25) *Whitney Peyton (Playing 6/28) *Who Knows (Playing 7/21) *Who Saves the Hero? (Playing 6/22) *Wide Awake (Playing 7/3-7/5) *Widowmaker (Playing 7/31) *Wilder Sons (Playing 8/5) *The World Over (Playing 6/29-7/7) *Wyatt Coin (Playing 7/25) *Years Before (Playing 7/18) *Young Lungs (Playing 7/16) #Transform Stage *Americas Pastime (Playing 7/7) *Blest Brando *Crooked Ghost (Playing 7/30) *Damien Gibson (Playing 6/23-6/24) *Danny Pease And The Regulators (Playing 7/27) *Dark Matter (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dead By Wednesday (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Descendant (Playing 7/15 and 7/27) *drop.kick.pop (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Dutch Schultz (Playing 7/28) *Dutty Winehouse (Playing 6/21-6/22, 6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Egypt Speaks (Playing 7/18) *Hall of the Elders (Playing 7/31) *The Harms (Playing 7/6-7/8) *JOATA (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Justine Markman *Lan Amore (Playing 7/27) *Manhattan Blockade (Playing 7/3) *MC Bravado *Mike Martinez (Playing 6/21) *The Noise (Playing 7/13-7/14, 7/26 and 7/28) *PA - Paranormal Adam (Playing 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Sky Swamp Orange (Playing 6/21-6/22, 6/24, 7/13-7/15 and 7/26-7/28) *Vanessa Silberman (Playing 6/24) KROQ Stage The following artists will be appearing June 21 *Mourners *New Language *Potty Mouth *Your Favorite Color Shiragirl Stage The following artists will be appearing June21-June 22 and June 24 *Blameshift *The Bridge City Sinners (Playing 6/24) *The Dollyrots *Elana J *MOA (Playing 6/22) *No Small Children (Playing 6/24) *Shiragirl *Turbulent Hearts (Playing 6/21) *WASI (Playing 6/21) *Whitney Peyton No Cover Stage The following artists will be appearing June 24 *Agression *Cupcake *Disrupted Euphoria *The Grim *Holy White Hounds *IDecline *Ill Repute *Six Pack of Doom *Split Second *Staglag 13 *Throw Logic *The Velveteen Band Korner Stage Texas *The Butts *Dead Horse Creek *Dead to the World (Playing 7/8) *Dead Weight *Despero (Playing 7/7) *Fat By the Gallon (Playing 7/6) *From Parts Unknown (Playing 7/6) *Madaline *Revels (Playing 7/8) *Sketchy Trench (Playing 7/7) New York The following artists will be appearing July 25 *Cardboard Homestead *County Kings *Lucky33 *Of Night And Light *On the Cinder *Quickside *Squid Biologist *The Toy Box Brigade Florida *5 Cent Psychiatrists (Playing 8/2) *Bloodbather (Playing 8/5) *Cloud9 Vibes (Playing 8/3-8/4) *Concrete Criminal (Playing 8/2) *Flag on Fire *Friendly Fire (Playing 8/2) *Grounds (Playing 8/5) *Inspection 12 (Playing 8/2) *Kid You Not (Playing 8/2) *McFeely's (Playing 8/4) *Never Ender (Playing 8/3-8/4) *One Hit Left (Playing 8/5) *Skatter Brainz (Playing 8/3 and 8/5) *Southern Fried Genocide (Playing 8/3) *Steal the Day (Playing 8/3-8/5) Lemmon Stage The following artists will be appearing July 17 *A is for Arrows *The Advancing Low-Lives *Arbors Lane *Breaching Vista *Carried Away *Daemon Grey *Ever Elsewhere *girlongirl *Key To The North *The Mohrs *Selfish Things *We Outspoken *The Wolfe Dates